Yulexia
by Dysthymia
Summary: The Doctor and Peri go on a vacation during which Peri learns somethings that she never knew about the Doctor and the Master.
1. Chapter 1

Peri walked into the console room and found the Sixth Doctor fiddling around with something as though he were extremely bored. "Doctor? Is something wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, "nothing, Peri. I'm just bored."

"Well, why don't you take the TARDIS somewhere? Like a vacation?"

The Doctor didn't seem to have thought of it. "Where would you want to go?"

Peri shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It's not my time machine and I'm not the one bored to death."

"Peri, if I were 'bored to death,' I would regenerate again. I honestly don't know where I want to go."

"Fine, I'll chose then," she said in frustration. She thought for a few minutes. "Somewhere exotic?"

"Depends on your definition of 'exotic'…"

Peri frowned, she didn't get it. "What does _that_ mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

Peri groaned. "Oh, just take us somewhere interesting where there won't be aliens trying to rip my head off!"

"Oh, I can think of a few of those. There's Yulexia, the Yulexians are relatively non-violent. Then there's-"

"Doctor, just pick a place."

The Doctor got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Fine, Yulexia it is. I did promise to check on someone there, at some point anyway. Oh, yeah, I remember that was my fourth incarnation…or was it the fifth…?"

"Doctor, can we just leave?"

The Doctor programmed the TARDIS and moments later they were on a planet Peri had never been to.

Peri hopped on to a beautiful beach with multicolored sand delightedly. She thought a moment and turned to face him. "Are you absolutely sure were at the right place?"

He nodded. "Oh, we're on Yulexia. There is no mistaking this planet. I'm going to go and check on things, don't let any of the natives scare you."

"Oh, that's real funny, Doctor! Hey, wait a minute! The water's not toxic is it?!"

"Of course not, Peri!" the Doctor called back in annoyance.

"Great!" she cried. "Oh, I need to go and change into a bathing suit!" Peri then darted back into the TARDIS to change her clothes.

As she was going through a whole series of bathing suits, she suddenly remembered that she probably needed sunscreen and quickly picked out a bathing suit made out of a very dark blue material. After this she went to find some sunscreen.

When Peri stepped out of the TARDIS again, she found a little alien girl with pink hair staring up at her. "Oh, um…hello…"

"The Doctor said for me to tell you not to forget your sunscreen," the little girl said.

"Oh, I have it right here." Peri held up the bottle.

"Why is it white?" the little girl asked, seeing the lotion through the clear container. The stuff my mommy uses on me is yellow."

"Well, where I'm from, sunscreen is white."

"Oh…are you the Doctor's girlfriend?"

"Oh, heaven's no! I don't think about him that way!"

"My mommy told me that he had a girlfriend who travelled with him and that she had dark hair."

"When was that?"

"My mommy's always told me about the Doctor," the girl said frowning.

"I meant when did he have the girlfriend?"

"Oh, that was when I was a baby. Me and my mommy used to have to travel with the Master when I was a baby."

Peri watched in confusion as the little girl ran off after being called back by the Doctor. She didn't know children had ever travelled with the Master.


	2. Chapter 2

Peri swam for a while. When she came out of the water, she found a female alien with bright green hair and peach colored scale covered skin watching her. It was surprising to her that this alien looked as human as she did. She had no idea if it was an adult or not, though she had to assume it was. The way it was watching her made Peri feel a little uncomfortable. "Um… why are you watching me?"

"Full-blooded humans usually don't come to Yulexia," she told Peri. "Did you come with the Doctor?"

Peri frowned. "Yes," she told her.

"I thought as much. The Master was banned from returning to the system when the Doctor was last here. Did he tell you about when he was last here?"

"No! Does it look like he did?!"

"You don't need to get so ornery about it. I'll tell you about his last visit. The Master was supposed to return Addie to us when she reached puberty, but he refused to do so. She was going to die if she didn't return. The Doctor found Addie and her mother and brought them back. The Master followed them and nearly destroyed Yulexia's moons and the ozone layer. Well, ozone layer was what the Doctor said it was called. The Doctor had to stay here for a year just to make sure that the Master had gone."

"That little girl doesn't look like she's reached puberty," Peri said a little disbelievingly.

"I don't understand. She is twelve years old. That is one of the ages for puberty, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah, it is. She doesn't look like she's twelve."

"But she is. Leontyne says her family 'holds their age well'. I'm not sure what that means though."

"I'm sure the Doctor would be all too willing to explain that. Who is Leontyne? Is that the girl's mother?"

"Oh, yes, she is. Unfortunately, she is the Master's daughter. However, she did disown him the moment she learned he was her father. The moment she had the chance to return here, she did. We are glad that the Doctor brought her here. We are also glad that the Doctor has come to visit as he promised."

"Ok… Why are you watching me?" she asked again.

"I was going to tell you that your skin is burnt."

Peri looked at her arms. They were covered with bad sunburn. "How did that happen? I put sunscreen on!"

"Earth sunscreen doesn't work well here. We have a very powerful sun. You should have gotten sunscreen from the Doctor's stores. We don't call it sunscreen here, though."

"Then what do you call it?"

"You would forget how to pronounce it. The name is a very long and complicated one. For you it would translate as 'sun-protectorant.'"

Peri turned to go into the TARDIS and found that the Doctor was quietly returning to the machine.


End file.
